


Alice and the Mouth Rape

by BJ_Sims



Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Sims/pseuds/BJ_Sims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Joe Ratliff posted on his (earlier)Tumblr page two words: MOUTH RAPE. This is the story I came up with after seeing his post. He is definetly the male in this story, although NOT NAMED. There is also an OFC, not named as well.<br/>Female meets famous male musician in bar and then he goes with her back to her hotel room to have sex. During the "act", a little macabre thought pops into his mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice and the Mouth Rape

She opened the bar door and was greeted by loud music and laughter. The guy at the door checked her ID and stamped her hand. The stamp was of a black cat with its back arched up; it wasn’t very big, about the size of a dime. The name of the club was “Fool’s Paradise”. Tonight was Halloween, so the place was packed. There were people in costume for the prize drawing later, but she was not. She had never been in this place but heard about it from friends on the internet. Since she was in town, she thought she’d check it out; plus, she heard HE was here.

Every night, the club had a live band. Weekends were reserved for the more well-known bands, and tonight, there was a well-known band: HIS band. She approached the bar, told the bartender her order, and removed her jacket. She looked around the room as she sipped her drink and saw a lot of people she’d seen on the internet here. She had mixed feelings about being there tonight. She wanted the internet people to recognize her; then again, she wanted to remain anonymous so she could watch quietly and observe her surroundings.

As her eyes crossed the room, she noticed an Easter bunny costume, several Playboy bunny costumes, a few Pirates, a couple of Jason Voorhees’, a Freddy Kruger, a few vampires—mostly females, then she noticed HIM. He was watching her scope out the people.

Their eyes met, locked on one another for what seemed like hours but was only mere seconds. He nodded to her, raised the glass he was holding, smiled greatly and drank, never losing eye contact with her. He was surrounded by girls, striving to get his attention, but it was solely focused on her. 

She was spellbound by his beauty. She knew she was staring at him with her mouth open but she could not break her gaze. She felt if she did, she’d wake up in bed and all of this would be a dream. But it wasn’t; she was really here and so was he. He had HER attention and knew it. His silent toast to her was a subtle way of acknowledging her rapture.

After he drank from his glass he set it down and began playing the next song. The sound of music pulled her out of her stupor and she gulped down her drink. Yes, he NOTICED her. She quietly thanked herself for already having been seated. If she wasn’t, she would have fallen to the floor. The bartender noticed what had happened and chuckled to himself, tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she’d like another drink. She didn’t hear him because when he tapped her, she inhaled through her throat and choked on her drink. Choking on peppermint flavoured alcohol is not pleasant.

The people around her started pounding her on the back and asked if she was okay. By then, the music had stopped and she heard the bartender ask again if she’d like another drink. She nodded her head yes and he placed a glass of water in front of her while he tended to other customers, before filling her order. 

Then she felt something very warm and light touch her arm. She jerked at the touch because it felt like someone shocked her. She looked around to see if one of the internet people noticed her there and had played a trick on her. But instead, she found she was nearly eye to eye with HIM. All she saw were eyes the colour of whiskey. Then she noticed it was HIM that touched her. She wondered if he felt the same electric shock throughout his body as she did her own.

She noticed his mouth was moving, but was so lost in his eyes, she didn’t know he was talking to her until the bartender tapped her shoulder, making her jump again. By then, everyone around her was laughing. One of the ladies dressed as a Playboy bunny called her a "scared little bunny” and placed her bunny ears atop her head. “Here you go, sweetie. These suit you better than me,” she chuckled and walked away. Feeling embarrassed, she reached up with her hands to remove the rabbit ears, but HE stopped her. “No,” he said quietly. “They’re cute. Leave them on,” and smiled at her. She looked down at the floor and said, “Okay, I will.” She turned back to the front of the bar to pay for her drink and noticed the bartender handing HIM a beer and some change. 

She got his attention and offered him her money. “Silly Rabbit,” he said, “your drink is paid for already.” Seeing the confused look on her face, he nodded towards HIM. “Oh!” She said, turning her body towards him, “Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” GOD his eyes were mesmerizing, she thought. Can you see into my soul? she wanted to ask. “ ‘S Okay. Don’t mind buying drinks for beautiful girls.” “Oh,” she said downhearted. “There’s a problem there.” Seeing the worried look on his face she then said, “I’m not a girl, I’m a woman.” That caused him to smile. GOD, I wanna devour you! Use that lovely mouth on me! she thought.

“Well,” he said after he took a sip of his beer. Stifling a burp, he said, “I mean, I don’t mind buying drinks for beautiful women, and smiled again. GOD! The things she wants to do to his mouth! Those lips. That chin. Those cheeks. His EYES! “I’ve never seen you in here before. Did you just move here?” he asked. “No,” she said a little louder. Someone had put money into the jukebox and music came blaring out. “I’m only here for a few days, then I go back home,” she said. She had to lean into him so she could be heard over the music. “Did you come here to visit family or friends or…someone?” he carefully asked. She sort of giggled and answered, “Actually, I came here to see y’all play.” “REALLY?!?” he sounded shocked. “You came all this way to watch us perform?” She smiled and laughed out loud this time, “Yeah, I guess. It sounds silly when you say it like that.”

He returned the smile then said, “People do crazy things nowadays. When do you go back home?” he asked. She finished her drink and set it back behind her on the bar, turned back to him and said, “Next Thursday,” giving her a whole week to do whatever she pleased. He took her hand and told her to come with him. So she hopped off the barstool, with his help, and allowed him to lead her to a table so they could talk. He led her back to the table where the rest of the band was sitting. It was farther away from the jukebox and not as loud. Of course, their area was swarming with girls, calling his name. Wanting him to sign this or that, take his picture with them, but he told them in a few minutes, that the band was taking a short break. He still had her by the hand and guided her to a chair next to his.

The girls all gave her a “BITCH” look and walked away. “I think you pissed them off a bit,” she said and gave him a small smile. He said, “ ‘S Okay. They’re here every weekend. I’ve signed so many things of theirs I’m surprised they haven’t shoved the deeds to their houses in my hands!” and made the rest of the guys laugh at that. The lead singer said, “I hear ya on THAT one, buddy!” and clinked his beer to HIS. That made the other guys follow suit, then HE looked at her. “Oh sorry,” she mumbled. “I finished my drink while we were up at the bar.” He handed her his beer and she clinked it with the other bottles.

After they made their toast and set their drinks down, a girl they knew came up to HIM and wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him. As much as he likes to make out with girls, he did not want to make out with this one. He kept turning his head from side to side to break the suction she had on his face so he could tell her politely, to leave, that they were all busy. Finally, one of her friends came up and pried her off of him, apologized for her very drunk friend and left the bar. While she watched this take place, she giggled and asked, “I’m guessing this happens…a LOT?” He was wiping his mouth off with napkins the guys giving him. Shaking his head, he said, “No, only this PARTICULAR one.” 

As he tossed the used napkins on the table in front of him, he asked, “Why would she wanna DO that to me?” “Ummm, LOOK AT YOU!!” she replied earnestly. He giggled, “Hahaha—oh, right.” He then took a long swig from his drink, “I think she threw up before she kissed me! EWWW!” he concluded, making them all laugh. One of the other guys got the bartender’s attention and motioned for another round of drinks. The bartender made them up and a pretty little waitress brought them over.

Once their beers and whiskey shots were consumed, the lead singer got up and said, “C’mon boys, let’s rock ‘n’ roll!” and high-fived all of them as they got up from their seats. He high-fived her too and asked, “Are you staying here? I’m sure HE’LL want you to,” and winked at her. When she looked towards the stage to find her ‘guy’, he was already strapping on his bass and tuning it. After he was done, he looked around for her and saw she was still at their table. He smiled and waved at her. She got quite a few glares from the other girls that surrounded the stage, so she barely waved her hand in return.

As the band began to play, she remembered she brought her video camera and got it out of her purse. She started taping him and he began playing TO her and looking her way—a lot. Since it was their last set for the night, the boys just played whatever the crowd wanted to hear. Shouts came all through the crowd, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! We can only play one song at a time, people!” said the singer, and began the guitar intro to “Purple Haze”. The crowd went nuts over their playing. Some sang along, most head-banged, the rest just drank their drinks and talked to each other.

When they were done, someone in the crowd shouted, “Play the Barney theme song!” The singer laughed and said, “You know, that’s kinda sad that I KNOW that song because of my OWN kids!” He played the song using only the guitar; no other instruments. The crowd began singing along and HE looked over to see if she was participating in this nonsense; she was. She shrugged her shoulders, gave him a smile and continued to sing along.  
****

 

After the show was over, the club was closing down for the night. They already had their costume drawing winner, who won about $350 and a plastic tiara, plus a CD of tonight’s band. The winner was a woman dressed up as a drag queen. The crowd thought it was funny that it was a woman pretending to be a man dressed up as a woman. 

While she was gathering up her things, he came over and asked her if she was driving. She said no. she was going to ask the bartender to call her a cab, but HE shook his head no and said they could take her home, back to her hotel. She was reluctant to accept the ride, thinking the other wouldn’t agree to her hitching a ride and being out of their way. The singer drove a van with a trailer attached for their instruments, amps, and things. Turns out she wasn’t out of their way; two of the guys live near her hotel. 

The singer pulled up to her hotel and parked the car but left the engine running. As she was getting out of the van, she turned back to lean in to say ‘thank you for the ride’ but was met with HIS chest in her face. “Oh? Are you moving to the front seat?” she asked. “Nope,” he said as he hopped out of the van. “I’m gonna walk you to your door,” he said.

“Aww, how sweet,” she teased. He just smiled back at her. Then he walked around to the driver’s window and said something to the driver. She couldn’t hear what was being said because she was partway up the stairs, towards her room. She heard the sound of gears shifting and turned to see HIM walking in front of the van and the van now leaving. What? she thought. He had met her on the same step and she couldn’t help but ask, “Why did he leave you here?” He giggled and spoke quieter as they ascended the steps. “I told him I wanted to spend more time with you, if that’s okay?” Bewildered, she said, “Yeah, that’s fine. Um, I just don’t have any alcohol in my room.” He shook his head and said, “ ‘S Okay. I’m done for the night anyway.”

She was more nervous now than she had been all evening. She and him, alone together in her hotel room—yeah. She wasn’t sure how to behave around him without having someone to play off of. They reached her room and she inserted the key then opened the door. He ran past her, nearly shoving her to the floor, towards the bathroom. Laughing, she said “You should have told me you had to pee. I would’ve walked faster to my room!” All she heard in return was a long sigh of relief as he relieved himself, followed by an “Oh, my God!”

He flushed the toilet then washed his hands and turned off the light. He could see her in the mirror. She had removed her shoes and was propped up in bed, leaning against the pillows. She patted the empty spot and said, “Join me.” He removed his jacket and laid it on a nearby chair, kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to her. As he was arranging his pillows, she asked slowly, “So…what do you want to talk about?” He looked at his hands and shook his head no.

She took this cue as he didn’t know what to talk about. So she asked him, “Don’t you have another gig in a couple of days?” He said, “Yeah, with the same guys from tonight, then the next night with another band.” “Oh yeah!” she exclaimed. “I’m going to both shows!” She felt embarrassed having shouted at him. ”Sorry,” she said quieter, “I didn’t mean to scream in your face.”

Feeling her tense next to him, he put a hand on top of hers, “ ‘S Okay. I know you just got over excited, I get excited too. I love performing!” he continued, hand never leaving hers. She felt the same electric shock that she did when he first touched her. His touch was soft and warm, like a warm spring day. Sitting this close to him, she could smell him. His cologne, his natural scent. It was making her light-headed, like she was drunk.  
****

He continued to talk about performing both on bass and guitar. His first love being guitar, he wished he played more often, but the gigs they got were few as to not interfere with his professional band and side project.

As he was talking, he noticed her eyes drooping then opening again. Oh God, he thought, I’m boring her. He asked her, “Am I boring you?” her eyes quickly popped open, “No,” she replied. Slightly laughing as she continued, “I’m just a little tired. I arrived today and I’m two hours behind you.” He got up off the bed, removed his pillows and began turning down the covers on his side. “Why didn’t you say something?” he asked as he removed his leather pants and climbed into the bed.

She could see his erection a little through his underwear. She got up off the bed and followed suit; only, she went to her suitcase to retrieve her pajamas. She walked around the king-size bed and handed him a T-shirt. “Here. I don’t think you’ll want to sleep in that long-sleeved shirt. You may get too hot.” She then proceeded to walk to the bathroom to change clothes. She peed then changed her clothing and when she came out of the bathroom to wash her hands, she saw his reflection in the mirror. He was standing there, at the foot of the bed, clad in the shirt she gave him, erection clearly visible through his underwear. 

He had turned off the bedside lamp while she was in the bathroom, so when she shut off the vanity light, it was dark, save the light peeking out the sides of the window curtains. She walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. She could feel the warmth of his body being this close. If only he’d reach down and feel the warmth between my thighs, she thought. He reached up with both of his hands and touched her face. Tiger eyes stared into hers.

She slightly opened her mouth to say something but instead, she suddenly felt warm all over. It started in her lips and melted down her body, settling into her sex. She moaned slightly as he was kissing her. When did he start kissing me? she thought. His hands moved from her face to down her arms and settled on her hips. When did he put his hands on my hips? she thought again. They stood together, facing each other, bodies pressing against one another as if trying to morph into one.

Leaning against him, she could feel his erection. Boy! It was very firm. She moved her hands from his hips to the front of his underwear, rubbing both her hands against his penis. Now, it was HIS turn to moan. She could feel he needed release and quickly. She pulled herself from his mouth and dropped to her knees. He rested both his hands on her shoulders and she pulled the front of his underwear down and placed his giant, hard dick inside her mouth.

“Ohh…God,” he whispered as she began moving her mouth back and forth on his dick. Lips pressed against his body then pulled back to the head. Deep throating felt so good. Every once in a while she would use her hand in unison as she sucked him. As he was standing there, looking down watching her, a macabre thought popped into his head, along with the song, “Down The Rabbit Hole.”

While he watched her, he imagined her dressed as Alice from Alice In Wonderland, and she was chasing a normal-sized white rabbit. The rabbit was darting this way and that, but she remained close behind it! After a minute or two, she caught up with the white rabbit. She grabbed it by its ears and it kept kicking, trying to get away from her. Suddenly, she wrapped her free hand around its throat and twisted it til it cracked. She kept twisting the head til a thin red line appeared around the neck, like a thin red necklace. 

She pulled hard on the head and it separated itself from the rest of the rabbit with a sickening sound. She tossed the head aside and reached down its tiny neck to find the rabbit’s heart. Hands red and covered in rabbit blood up to her elbows, she located the heart and proceeded to pull it out through the neck opening. The front of her dress was covered with blood along with her entire lap, since she was sitting on the forest floor.

After she had the heart in her hands, she tossed the rabbit carcass aside. She raised her hands above her head and began squeezing and twisting the heart to release its final warm blood into her mouth. In his reality, he was shooting his load down her throat. As he was cumming in her mouth, his hips thrust forward a bit. He tried not to thrust too hard as to not hurt her.

He grunted and growled a bit as he finished. The song lyrics in his head at that moment were, “Going down the rabbit hole. Get away from all we know. Come on, follow. Come on and follow me. Disco Rodeo, in my kaleidoscope. Cleopatra knows, what’s down the rabbit hole.”

When he was completely finished, his legs were a bit weak so he sat down on the bed. She kept eye contact with him as she stood up to face him. He really couldn’t see her face, just one side of it and one of her eyes. It was kind of creeped him out a bit, since she was staring at him.

Breathlessly, he asked her, “Who are you?” Without blinking, she leaned forward and placed her mouth near his ear and whispered, “Come on, follow. Come on and follow me.”


End file.
